


Mnemonic

by Gigi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, The Torment of Tantalus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never give up. Never back down. Never lose faith. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Mnemonic

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Please tell me if you see any mistakes, this an old story and hubby hasn't has a chance to fix it yet. New stories soon.

Mnemonic  
Prompt: 1  
Prompt: Never give up. Never back down. Never lose faith.   
Fandom: Stargate,SG1,  
SG1, Season 1, EP: 10. “The Torment of Tantalus”  
Characters: Professor Ernest Littlefield, Professor Langford (Catherine's father), and Catherine Langford.

 

He was always a man who followed his mind. He would think about everything first, he barely had times for feelings, barely had time to stop and listen to his heart because it wasn't the way he lived his life. Until he first saw her. She was a beauty, out shining anyone else in the room. At first he ignored her, because she was just another lovely faces. There had been so many of those young ladies that would come and go with their fathers to help them here or there. 

However when she spoke Ernest felt the air being forced from his lungs, she wasn't just another pretty face. She had a mind, a wicked, strong, great mind, that drawn Ernest into the most interesting talks until three in the morning. He never had something like this happened with a girl, a young woman, he has had his fancies every once in a while, yet, nothing, oh, nothing like this.

“Miss Langford,” he breathed her name to start another point she was sure to understand yet come up with another five for when she interrupted him. 

“Catherine.” 

“Catherine?” Her smile nearly blinded him as she reached over and brushed the hair from his face, her finger tips a gentle to touch across his brow. 

“Yes, Catherine.” She nodded and that was that. She was his Catherine, his muse, his Mnemonic, casting spells upon his mind and inspiriting him to far new heights that he never knew he could reach. There was no reason to give up on anything when he could just speak to her or recall something she said when he was alone. 

Ernest felt like he was never alone, some how she was always just near by. 

\--

“Sir, I needed to talk to you,” Ernest put the files down on Professor Langford's desk, his heart beating so hard in his chest. It almost felt like he was going to be ill for this was surely the hardest thing he's ever done. 

“What is it Ernest? I already said you could be the one going through the Gateway today.” The older man's eyes were a darker shade of his Catherine's, yet, looking into them really didn't help. 

“It isn't about the project sir, it's about Catherine and I, I would like to ask her to marry me.” His heart was doing things it really shouldn't. This shouldn't be harder then asking about being the one to go through the gate, this should be easier. Yet, this was far more important. Ernest was sure once they had the gate up and running the papers he could write would get in any teaching job he wished.

“You want to marry my Catherine?” the Professor asked, his voice not at all that shocked. “I don't know what I should say, Littlefield,” he frowned, “I know she cares for you and her happiness is very important to me. I don't know if you're the right kind of man I want my daughter to marry..” 

“Sir please!” He begged, he knew they only had a few hours before they would turn on the Gateway he would spend them explaining them to the Professor how much his daughter meant to him if he had too.  
Professor Langford sighed as he looked at him and Ernest could see the man's age, see the man's worried. “I love her, Professor..”

The older man held up his hand to stop the younger man from talking, “Very well... please.. we'll talk about it tonight, after we finish in the lab. We both have far too much on our minds to talk about it now.. And I must talk to her, I wont let my daughter marry unless she understand the full meaning of what she is doing.”

“She's a very smart young lady Sir.” Ernest smiled. 

“Yes, she normally is.” 

\--

He doesn't remember when his beloved found him, when he saw her smile again stealing across his thoughts. He doesn't remember what day it was, or what hour. She was just there and he was no longer alone. He had his hope and they talked for the long hours, her laugh brighting him up and words bring him forward when he felt like he was losing all hope. 

She was there for him when he broke down sobbing because he filled his note book up and there would be no paper. She was there when he skinned the animal to make more paper. She was there with him, petting his brow when he was ill from standing far too long in the sun. She was there with him when he rose, when he ate, when he dreamed.

So when she finely came, when she stood dressed in clothing he did not know, when she brought people to save him he didn't waste of second of a thought. Because he knew she would do this. She said that she would bring someone to save him. She said that she would figure out what went wrong. Even if it did take a very long time. 

He remember how they would talk of what would happen when they left the planet, the children they would have. The house and family they would make, he would teach and sometimes so would she, or sometimes she would just stay home and take care of the family. Now at the ages they were there wasn't going to be children. Yet, looking upon Daniel Jackson, with his passion and fire he could have been a child of their's.

Perhaps thats is why Ernest felt such a passion and need to show him everything, then the fear as Daniel's passions were driving him to the same thing that had befall Ernest himself. Ernest was so thankful that O'Neill was able to tear the young man away from that room, was able to get him to the gate in time. 

He could still remember putting an arm around Catherine's now older body and holding her when they feared the worse, then when O'Neill and Daniel finely fall through the gate everyone let out the held breathes. Ernest saw the exchanged looks between the men, there was a bond almost as strong as his Catherine's forming there. That had to be the only reason Jack was able to get Daniel to come with him. 

This gave him hope that Daniel Jackson wouldn't lose himself, wouldn't find himself alone as Ernest did. This was a big gift for the young man looked like he had enough sadness. So after a shower.. A Shower.. he found himself standing in the control room looking at the very thing he couldn't walk away from all those years ago he found himself wanting to leave rather badly. 

“Catherine, may we go home now?”

She smiled at him and he found himself blind.

-Fin


End file.
